The Unexpected: Zake's Arrival
by Butterfly Stomper
Summary: Another Irken lands earth who seems to be Zim's old friend...Zake. How does she affect his mission. Read and find out.
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I just like the show.  
  
Hi, there.this is my first fanfic  
  
I've been obsessed with Invader Zim for about 2 months and I have finally posted something on the net. Well.enjoy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
"Life detected on the planet ahead," boomed the computer. Zake looked up from her book and saw the planet that the computer was talking about. She put her book away and put her chair in the up right position. Then, she started to type on the control pad.  
"Computer, what is the planet's identification?" asked Zake as she typed.  
"The name is Earth," the computer said. The name appeared on the glass in front of her and a information on the planet appeared, too. Zake looked at the info curiously. "I've never seen a plant like this before." She said to herself.  
Then, in the middle of the screen, words appeared and stated the to blink. Then the computer announced, "Irken presets detected, Irken presets detected."  
Zake looked surprised. "There is an Irken here?" She looked confused. "I never thought that they would start an invasion out here. I better go check it out," The ship flew into the planets atmosphere and neared the ground. Along the way, Zake was typing on the control pad. "Where is this Irken?"  
"It is about four miles away," the computer said. "Advised to land ship."  
This is when Zake noticed that she was in plain site, so she quickly landed the ship next to a lake. Zake jumped out and landed softly on the ground. She then pulled out a device that looked much like a car beeper and pressed one of the buttons. The ship's screen closed up, it rose into the air and then submerged itself into the water.  
Zake grinned. "That should be a good place to hide The Loath Carrier for a while," she walked away from the lake and started to walk down the street without a disguise. She was holding a tracker that was tracking the Irkan.  
A woman passed Zake and looked at her. Zake looked up at the woman and said. "Hi."  
The woman screamed, "ALIEN!!" Then pulled out a mallet from her purse and raised, ready to strike. Zake took this as a warning and started to run. The woman chased after her. Zake ran a couple blocks, then turned down an alleyway. The woman ran past still holding her mallet up high.  
Zake leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Once she had she said, "I guess this species isn't use to aliens yet," She looked around the corner and saw the woman in the distance. "I should lay low for a while," She looked at the wall and saw a ladder leading up to the roof. This gave Zake an idea.  
"I'll just use the rooves to find this Irken." She grinned and started to climb up the ladder. Zake's metal arm clanged against the metal ladder as she climbed. It echoed in the alleyway. "Hopefully nobody hears this," she said as she climbed. She got to the top and looked across the rooves. She smirked. "This should be easy." Large metal arachnid legs came out of her PAK and lifted her into the air. She then started to walk across the rooves with ease.  
About five minuets later, the tracker started to beep violently. Zake looked down at it and saw that the Irken was near by. She continued to walk across the rooves until she got to the end of them. The metal legs went back into her PAK and she landed quietly on the roof. She looked down into where an alleyway should be and saw a house. It was a really strange looking house that was smaller then the others and stood out like a black marble in a field of white. She climbed down a near by ladder and landed in the yard of the mysterious house. Her tracker beeped even more and soon didn't even stop beeping.  
"I guess he's in here," she said turning off the tracker. Zake put the tracker in her PAK, went to the doorstep of the house and knocked on the door. About two minuets later, the door was opened by .Zim! They looked at eachother for a while and then Zim piped up.  
"Zake.?" 


	2. Old Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I just like the show.  
  
Here is the 2nd chapter.enjoy. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Old Friends?  
It took a few minuets for Zake to realize who it was, "Zim .is that really you?" Zake looked astonished.  
This is when Zim noticed that Zake wasn't wearing a disguise, which seemed to surprise Zim more then she did. He grabbed her arm, pulled her inside his base and slammed the door. "What were you doing, Zake! Standing outside without a disguise, what could you have been thinking?!"  
Zim had made Zake fall flat on her face when he had pulled her inside. Her metal arm clanked on the hard floor as she lifted herself off the ground and rubbed her head. Then she looked up at Zim. "What.?" She said, having not heard these questions.  
"These humans are very primitive.So why weren't you wearing a disguise?!" He said shouting.  
She got up slowly. "Um. well. I didn't know," She rubbed her head again having hit it hard on the floor.  
"Um.. well. you should have. I guess," he said having a loss of things to say. "So. what are you doing here?" He said changing the subject all together.  
The pounding headache settled and she looked at Zim. "I was in the neighborhood." She said smiling. "But you weren't at the Great Assigning, how did you know I was here?" he said confused. "I didn't," she said calmly "My computer in my ship said that there was Irken activity on this planet and I decided to check it out." She paused. "What are you doing here?" Zim gave her an expression of sheer surprise. "I'm invading, of course," Then he stood up proudly. "The Tallest assigned me to this planet for I am the only one capable to conquer it," "Of course," Zake said playing along. She then looked around. "So, where is you SIR?" Zim looked at her and looked to the kitchen. "G.I.R," he called. Soon after, GIR came hopping happily out of the kitchen, not in disguise; he stopped when he saw Zake. "Zake, this is GIR," said Zim. Zake looked at him for a second and then a smile came across her face. "HE SO CUTE!!!" she yelled. She grabbed GIR and hugged him. GIR smiled, he seemed to like the hug. "I've always thought that SIRs were evil, non- feeling slabs of metal." Zim stood up straight. "Well, the Almighty Tallest said he was advanced, but I have yet seen him do anything that is worth calling advanced." Zim sighed and looked at the two. Zake had stopped hugging GIR and was now just holding him. "She is fun. who is she?" GIR asked. Zake put him down and looked at him. "I'm Zake," she said smiling. "Do you know how cute you are?" GIR just looked at her and then his eyes trailed past, he looked at on of his toy piggys that were lying on the floor. "PIGGY!" he shouted, running over to the toy. He then started to play with it. Zake looked at him and then at Zim. "I see what you mean by not being advanced." She said. She then looked at Zim's disguise. "Interesting disguise, Zim. Looks real convincing." She was being sarcastic. Zim stood proudly. "Thank you, my superior brain said that it would be." Zake rolled her eyes. Zim then looked at Zake. "Are you going to stay here?" Zake looked at him. "I wasn't, at first, but when I discovered that you were the Irken that was here, I decided to stay and collect information." "WHAT!" Zim yelled. "But I'm the invader, I'm the one collecting information." "Fine," Zake responded, "Then I'll collect the information for my personal files." She smirked. Zim glared at her. "Ok," he said. "But if your going to stay, your going to have to have a disguise," He turned "Fallow me," he huffed. "What do you mean?" Zake replied. "You're going to supply me with a disguise? Hello, I have my own ship, I can get a disguise from there," Zim looked at her. "Oh, I thought you walked here," Zake just glared at him.  
  
Five minuets later, Zake and Zim were outside, behind Zim's base. Zim looked at Zake as she pulled a device from out of her PAK. She held the small device in the air and pushed a batten. The thing beeped, but then did nothing. "So, where is your ship?" Zim asked. "Oh, it's coming, just wait," Zake responded. Soon after, Zake ship landed in front of then, dipping wet. Zake grinned. "Pretty cool, huh?" Zim just looked at her and after about five minuets he said. "My ship can do that," he paused and examined the ship. Then looked at Zake. "Why is it dripping wet?" She shrugged "I had to hide it in a lake," She then pressed another batten and vents opened up on the ship. A strong wind blow out of the vents and fanned off the ship. When it had finished, the ship was dry. The cockpit then opened Zake jumped in. "What are you doing in there," Zim asked. Zake looked at him. "Unlike yours, Zim, my disguise maker is inside my ship," she pressed a batten that revealed a spacious back room behind the chair. "Now then, Zim, I will just be a few," She said before she disappeared into the back and the cockpit door closed. 


	3. An interesting disguise and an unusual m...

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I just like the show.  
  
Hello, again, sorry it took so log to put this up, I sort of got distracked. Oh, I give a thank you to Ursa Minor for giving me a review. Tht gave me confidence. Well, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: An interesting disguise and an unusual morning It had been four hours when Zake finally emerged from the Loath Carrier. The first thing she saw when she came out was Zim fast asleep against his house. Zake went over to him and kicked him. Zim jolted half awake. He looked at Zake, looked away sleepily, looked quickly back at Zake and then yelled. "AHH!! WHO ARE YOU?!!" Zake rolled her eyes. "It's me. I finally picked a disguise." Zim just looked at her for a second. "It took you long enough." He said as he stood up. He looked at her disguise. "That's your disguise. He said. Zake was wearing a long sleeve shirt and baggy pants. She had what looked like a black mitten covering her left hand and she wore her normal black glove over her right hand. Instead of the normal Irken boots, she was wearing sneakers. She wore her normal Irken belt over her pants. She also wore sunglasses and a long brown wig. "Do you like it?" Zake asked striking a pose. "Um. it's." he paused and looked at her face. "AHH!! Where did your skin go?" "What?" Zake said confused. "Your skin. it's not green," Zim yelled pointing at her face. "Oh," Zake wiped her hand across her face revealing that it was only peach powder. "I thought that it would help me fit in," Zim looked at her for a second and then looked away. "Well. now that you have your. interesting disguise." Zake rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do?" Zake thought for a little, while in thought, she pressed a different batten on her ship beeper. This caused the Loath Carrier to close up and fly back to the lake. Then she looked at Zim. "Since you know this planet better then I do, I guess I'll fallow you around and collect information that way." "Fallow me to Skool. No Way," Zim said without a thought. "Ok, then, I guess I just stay in YOUR base, without YOU knowing what I'm doing or planning. Making YOU worry all day, most likely making YOU lose focus and probably endangering YOUR mission." Zake said, looking cleverly at Zim. Zim thought for a second. "I've changed my mind," he said. Zake smirked. "I thought you would," she muttered. "You can fallow me around," continued Zim. Zake yawned. "Well then, Zim, it was nice seeing you again, but for right know, I'd like to seen the inside of my eyelids." "Agreed," Zim said. They then walked sleepily into Zim's house.  
  
The next morning, Zim rose from his lab to find a disguised Zake in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He said nothing as he got out of the elevator, for he was surprised that he didn't have to wake her up.  
Noticing him, Zake turned and smiled at Zim. "Good morning, Zim,"  
Zim looked confused. "How did you know what time to wake up?"  
"I didn't," Zake turned back to the pan sitting on the stove. Zim still looked confused. "GIR, woke me up. He wanted me to make him breakfast," She turned and looked at the table. GIR was sitting at the table, out of disguise, at one of three place settings. She turned back to the stove. "He wanted me to make him these things called waffles." She looked at a cook book sitting next to her.  
"Waffles?" Zim looked over at GIR. "I thought you know how to make waffles."  
"No I don't," GIR said smiling.  
"They're ready. I think," Zake paused "If you die, it's not my fault." She turned and went to the table, fallowed by Zim who sat at one of the place settings.  
GIR smiled as Zake set a large pile of waffles in front of him. "Thank you," he said. Then, took half the pile of waffles and stuffed them in his mouth. Zake and Zim exchanged glances.  
Then, Zim reached over to get a waffle, but before he could, his hand touched the pan. He pulled it back quickly. "The pan. IT BURNS!!" Zim yelled.  
"It does," Zake replied. She placed her hand on the pan then took it off. "I don't feel anything,"  
Zim glared at her. "That's because you're touching it with your metal hand."  
Zake looked at her hand. "Oh," she said and then giggled innocently.  
Zim rolled his eyes then looked at the clock on his wall. His eyes were soon filled with horror. "We're going to be late,"  
Zake looked confused. "Late, for wha.." But before she could finish, Zim grabbed her arm and they were out the door. 


End file.
